Foxy Straw Hat Pirate
by Lorrello D. Sabo
Summary: Monkey D. Lunaro is sent back in time to make her father Monkey D. Luffy stronger so that he and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates don't die at the hands of Akainu. Time-travel Fic. Slight LuffyxRobin pairing to the side.
1. Chapter 1: Going Back

**Foxy Strawhat Pirate**

_A/N: So, this is my first One Piece FanFiction, hope you R&R as it will really motivate me to update. I will, no matter the reason, continue updating this story until it is complete._

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters, except for Lunaro and any other OC's I make, Oda-sensei does.**  
**_

* * *

"PAPA, PAPA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A small girl of about four was crying as the man known as her father, laid motionless in front of her.

"Your father is dead, kid and so is everyone else." The man answered in a gruff voice motioning to all the corpses that surrounded them, making the girl cry even harder. "But don't worry, you'll be meeting them soon enough."

He then raised his fist, emitting incredible heat that evaporated the tears off the girls face.

Just as he was about to hit the girl something moved at an incredibly fast speed in front of her and blocked the punch with a sword.

"AKAINU, YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? The man that saved the girl roared at the Admiral.

The girl noticed that the man had pink hair, wore round glasses and wore a similar uniform, a suit and a marine coat, to the man that just tried to kill her except that his suit was a dark-pink colour, his tie was snow-white and on his coat was the motto, TRUE JUSTICE.

The girl immediately knew who he was, seeing as how her father called him one of the greatest Marines he ever knew, he was Admiral Coby. Somebody her father knew a long time ago.

"Why were you about to kill this child, Akainu?" He spat the last word out like it was poison.

"She is the child of the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy." Akainu replied

Admiral Coby then turned around to face the girl with wide eyes, "Your Luffy-san's daughter?"

"Y-y-yes I am." She stuttered.

"Then that gives me an even grater reason to protect her." He said turning to Akainu

"I won't let you lay a single finger on this girls head."

"It doesn't matter what reason you have to protect the girl, I will kill her."

"What is her crime?"

"Existing."

That one sentence seemed to anger Coby greatly.

"EXISTING IS NOT A CRIME, AKAINU!"

Coby then lunged at Fleet-Admiral Sakazuki using Soru and pierced him through the heart with a Haki encased sword, after all the fight with the Straw Hat Pirates left him completely exhausted and didn't leave him with any energy to dodge Coby's attack with.

All Akainu could do was punch Coby through the chest before he fell face first onto the ground not moving.

Coby started to walk towards the girl, then suddenly fell onto the ground shocking her. He made sure to turn over so he was on his back.

The girl seeing what had happened ran up to his side with tears streaming down her face screaming, "COBY-SAN, COBY-SAN, ARE YOU OKAY?"

When she reached him, her face was struck with horror so much that she covered her mouth and had to stop herself from throwing up.

Seeing how the girl looked, Coby quickly pulled his Admiral coat over him, covering up his fatal injury.

"I'm sorry. If only…I got here…earlier…I would have been…able to save…Luffy-san and the others…"

*cough* *cough*

"It's not your fault, so please don't die…otherwise I won't have anyone else."

*cough* *COUGH* *COUGH*

Coby was having trouble moving but he knew what he must do. He put a hand on her shoulder which resulted in her jumping a little.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. I promise." *COUGH* *COUGH* "Listen to me, I ate the Jikan Jikan no mi and…became a man of time."

*COUGH* *COUGH* "I don't…have much…time to live…but I'm sure Luffy-san told you…every one of his adventures…in detail, right?" She nodded in answer. "I'm gonna…use my powers to-*COUGH* *COUGH*-to send you…back into the past."

The girl stared at Coby in the same shocked expression that her father and she had when her mother had told them that they were out of meat.

"I'll need you…to make past Luffy-san…stronger. Can you…do it?"

Luffy's daughter got a determined look in her face.

"YOSH, I'm gonna save Papa!" She called out to the heavens.

Coby smiled a painful smile before asking, "Just before…I send you back in…time, would you mind…telling me your name?"

"It's Monkey D. Lunaro!"

"It's a…sweet name."

The statement made Lunaro blush a deep crimson red.

Coby then raised his left hand until it was directly in front of her face and began muttering in a language she had never heard before. When he stopped muttering everything started going black.

Lunaro suddenly felt like she was falling and just before she fell unconscious heard the last words she would ever hear of the future Coby, "Good luck…Lu-chan."

* * *

While Coby was living his last moments alive he suddenly felt a presence approach him.

"I wasn't going to…allow Akainu…to kill that girl. No matter…the reason."

"I knew something like this would happen, that's why I followed you. Don't worry we won't follow after the girl, you have no more energy and it'd take too long till we find another Devil Fruit."

"Thank you, Kizaru-san."

With those final words, Admiral Coby passed on to the next life.

* * *

Lunaro opened her eyes slightly to see that it was day, suddenly her eyes widened when she realised none of which that happened was a dream.

"Papa…Momma…everyone… … …Uwaaaah!" She cried for some time before she realised she was in a forest.

She decided that she couldn't stay where she was much longer, so she started walking in a random direction.

Sometime later when she got really hungry and her stomach was rumbling, Lunaro thought she caught the scent of something delicious.

Following that scent led her to a village that reminded her of her own home.

That was until she saw a woman with short green hair and in normal clothes with an apron around her skirt.

'Makino-san, is that really you?' Lu let alone tear slide down her face before her stomach started grumbling again, alerting the green-haired woman to the child's presence.

"Why, hello there, are you perhaps hungry? If you are, you could come with me and I could make you something?" Makino asked, holding out her hand.

Lu could only nod before taking the woman's hand and being led to her bar.

Once inside, Makino directed Lu to a seat and started to make some food to give the starving girl.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Makino and as you can see I own this tavern. What's your name, darling?"

"It's Lun-"*CRASH* Lu wasn't able to tell Makino her name since something big crashed through the wall right next to the door.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, that grandson of mine is going to be a great Marine one of these days!"

Immediately after hearing the voice, Lu hid right behind Makino, remembering all the times she met the Legend of the Navy, Vice-Admiral Garp.

"Garp-san," Makino started in a reprimanding tone, "You shouldn't go around destroying everything. You're scaring this little girl."

Garp finally noticed the Lu hiding behind Makino.

"Oops, my bad, anyway, Makino, Luffy will be back sometime next week, most likely a little beat up."

"Garp-san, please stop putting Luffy in dangerous areas and please fix the wall."

"…Okay, fine I will."

Lu watched as Garp and some Marine's fixed the wall as good as new. When they left, Lu wrote a quick, Arigatou note to Makino and followed after them.

* * *

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" a Marine yelled as he saw Lu try to sneak aboard Garps' marine vessel.

'Crap, they saw me. Garp-ossan is going to kill me.' Lu thought as she was trying to run away from the marine only to run straight into Garp himself.

"Why were you trying to get on my ship, kid?"

Lu swallowed all the fear she had for Garp and told him, "I want you to train me for two years."

"So…you want to be a Marine, eh?"

"No, I just want you to train me for two years."

"Why should I train a brat like you?"

"This is why"

Lu released all the Haki she could and made just about every Marine pass out. Garp stared wide-eyed at the girl.

"T-that was a controlled burst of Haki!"

"Will you…train me…now?" Lu asked out of breath.

"Why do you want to get stronger?"

"To protect what's precious to me."

"… ... … …BWAHAHAHA, I like that reason, okay, I'll train you for the next two years but don't come crying to me when you can't take any more of it."

"Yosh, let's go!"

With everything said and done Garp, Lu and all the Marines boarded Garps ship and sailed off.

* * *

_So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. it was a pain to have to change everything so many times. Anyway on to a better note I have an idea of how the story will work out but would really like to know what ideas you people would like to share._


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years Later

**Chapter 2: Two Years Later**

_Before anything I would like to thank pizzafan123 for encouraging me with a review three hours after uploading the first chapter. I would also like to mention I wouldn't have started writing this story if it wasn't for reading Once Again by TheVictor. I'd like to mention that if I were to give Lu a Devil Fruit power, I already have the perfect one in mind so there is no need for telling me what a good Devil Fruit would suit her best._

_Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece everything would be f#cked up, so yeah, Oda-sensei does._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sitting at the counter in Makino's Bar was a young girl of about six years in a small white dress with an out of place straw hat, eating a pile of meat happily when suddenly the doors to the bar burst open and a group of people that looked a bit like pirates bringing with them a wounded boy ran in.

They all looked really worried about the boy, which made the girl wonder if they were really pirates.

"Makino, give us some help over here!" A red-haired man with three scars over his left eye and a straw hat, not as worn-out as the small girls', shouted.

Makino rushed over to the young boy and started to treat him. When the doctor got there he made sure there were no infections and stitched the injury close.

All the while the young girl was just finishing all her meat. She then pulled out some beli notes and left it on the counter, as she left the bar she took one last look at the boy with raven black hair before leaving with a small smirk on her face.

* * *

The red-haired mans' crew called out, "A toast to Luffy's … courage … and to our great voyage!"

While everyone else was partying, the young boy known as Luffy, said with tears in his eyes, "It didn't hurt a bit!

"LIAR! That was a foolish thing to do!" shouted the red-haired man.

"What's done is done."

"Luffy, you need to listen to me…"

Luffy wasn't paying any attention to what Shanks was telling him.

Instead he was thinking about the girl with the same type of straw hat as his idol, Shanks.

"Hey Shanks, didn't the hat that that girl was wearing look a lot like yours?"

"It may look the same but my hat is unique."

"Really? Why's that?" Luffy asked, slightly confused.

"Well, Luffy, it's because-", Shanks was cut off from telling Luffy about his hat by the door being slammed open and a voice calling.

"Make way for the scourge of the mountains!"

While the bandit was walking to the bar and giving slight insults to Shanks' crew, saying that this is what goes for a pirate these days, Luffy grabbed and ate some strange looking fruit from a chest next to him.

The mountain bandit ordered for Makino to serve him and the other bandits some grog. Makino told him that she just sold the last of it to Shanks and his crew, Shanks offered him a bottle of unopened grog but the bandit just smashed it into Shanks' head.

Apologising to Makino, Shanks tried to clean the mess up but the bandit made more of a mess and left with his companions laughing. After a couple of minutes, Shanks and his crew started to laugh. This of course angered Luffy.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS, WHY DIDN'T YOU BEAT TH- OW!" Luffy was cut off from yelling at Shanks and his crew by a fist hitting him in the back of the head. When everyone turned to look at who had just hit their friend, they saw the white-dressed, straw hat girl.

"What was that for?" Luffy whined at the girl.

"For being an idiot, that's why."

"Why am I an idiot?" Luffy asked with confusion in his voice.

"Simple really, only an idiot or a pathetic person would start a fight over some spilt drink. A strong person would be able to let it go. Am I right, Red-Haired Shanks, Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates and a yonkou?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Shanks and his crew just stared wide eyed at the girl.

"H-h-how did you know that?" He asked with a slight stutter.

"I know a lot more than you think." She then turned to Luffy, "My name is Lunaro, my friends call me Lu, want to be friends?"

Luffy being Luffy was already happy about being able to make more friends.

"Cool, I get to make more friends? Where are they?"

Lunaro pointed her finger at Luffy.

"You'll be the first." She said all but happily while turning to Shanks and his crew. "Do you also want to be my friends Shanks-kun and his crew?"

Shanks and his crew all sweat-dropped, but Shanks easily got over it and responded, "Sure, why not?"

"Oh, I think I should also mention that Luffy here ate the Devil Fruit that was in that chest." Everyone just stared at her with slightly widened eyes. She then turned to Luffy, "I guess you just have to try not to fall out of your boat, right moron?"

"HEY, I'm not a moron!" Luffy yelled at her, he then turned to Shanks with a questioning look on his face, "Hey Shanks, what's a moron?"

Everyone in the bar including Lu, sweat-dropped at his question.

* * *

Sometime later when Luffy's injury under his left eye had healed and left a pretty clear scar, he and Lu decided to get something to eat so they went to Makino's Bar and ordered lots of meat.

"Has anyone told you two that you look just like brother and sister?" Makino inquired while making their meal.

"Nope, they said we looked like siblies… sibloes… umm…?"

"Siblings?" Lu asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Luffy?"

"Yeah, Lu?"

"SIBLINGS MEAN THE SAME THING, BAKA!" She shouted with shark teeth, accidentally using a small amount of Haki which knocked Luffy out.

Lu realising what she just did, brought Luffy back to consciousness by slapping him repeatedly with the tinniest amount of Haki covering her hand.

Luffy was angry with Lu but decided against it, fearing that she might knock him unconscious again by accident. So Luffy just decided to eat his food.

Luffy and Lu were gouging through a pile of meat each when the bandits that came previously barged in and with seeing that Shanks' crew was not there got served some alcohol and were chugging it while insulting the Red-Haired Pirates.

Luffy, who couldn't take any more of this got angry and attacked them.

The bandits decided to teach Luffy a lesson and walked off while dragging him with them.

Makino, after seeing this, ran to get the mayor while Lu just sat there and finished off hers and Luffy's meat. Afterwards she got up and left to follow Luffy and the bandits.

* * *

Luffy was lying on the ground all beat up while everyone, especially Makino and the Mayor, were watching in horror at what was happening when suddenly a voice came from behind them, "Nobody came to meet us at the harbor. I was wondering what was going on…"

"And I was wondering when you were going to get here, Shanks-kuun." (It's pronounced the same as coon), Lu called in a seducing voice.

Shanks blushed ever so slightly at hearing that seducing voice but not enough that everyone else could see, everyone except the first mate who only chuckled.

"Who taught you to talk with such a seducing voice?" Shanks asked with a slightly confused look.

"My mothers' close friend taught me, but then it just became my natural way of talking." She answered. "Oh, since Luffy-kun was my first friend do you mind if I take this fight?"

"Can you even take them?" Shanks questioned.

"I can do it easily!" Lu exclaimed

And to everyone's surprise, except Makino who's seen it before, all but the bandits' leader fell unconscious.

Shanks and his crew knowing full well what Lu just did stared wide-eyed with their jaws nearly touching the ground.

Lu looked at the bandit leader and addressed him.

"I'm running low on beli and since you have an 8,000,000 beli bounty, Higuma the Bear, you could help me a lot with my money problems, right?" She asked with a playful smile present on her lips.

Higuma, seeing just how strong the girl was and being very afraid quickly grabbed a smoke bomb and just before he threw it felt a fist slam right into the front of his face, easily breaking his nose and sending him through a couple of houses.

Lu was the cause of this and while sending him flying she yelled, "NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

When landing she tripped over a small rock and slammed her face into the ground.

After sitting up she exclaimed, "Owwwy, dat hurz!"

Most of Shanks crew and just about every villager watching thought, while blushing slightly, 'So cute.'

* * *

Later that night, everyone was celebrating Luffy surviving, Lu kicking the bandits' asses and Shanks just looking awesome when he showed up.

"Why'd you take that bandit's stuff, Lu?" Lucky Rou asked while eating some meat.

Lu had in front of her Higuma's sword in its sheath, his smoke bombs, his Flintlock, his coat and the money she got from his bounty.

"Well, Papa's friend taught me a bit about swords, the smoke bombs as well as the pistol can be very useful in the future and the coat would look awesome on Luffy when he grows up!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"So where'd you learn to control your Haki so well Lu?" Shanks asked while being slightly drunk.

"My Papa taught me how to control all three types of Haki and how to fight." She answered proudly.

"What, but your only five years old!"

"I'm seven actually, and my Papa thought it best if I was taught early on."

Shanks just stared at her until Luffy started to move around in his sleep on Shanks' lap.

Lu just watched this with a bright smile until she suddenly got a great idea and decided to ask Shanks.

"Hey Shanks, do you have any other Devil Fruit?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Shanks answered playfully.

Lu just pouted.

"I can't swim at all so if you do have one, I'd gladly eat it." Lu told the red-haired man before he passed out.

* * *

_Okay, so I set it up that Shanks was already a Yonkou when he met Luffy, I also skipped the gruelling training for Lu by Garp.__ since it's late at night for me and I have to work on the next chapter so it's ready by tomorrow, I won't have anymore to add on the Author's Note, so R&R. Plz?_


	3. Chapter 3: 10 Years Later

**Chapter 3: 10 Years Later**

_Okay, third chapter's here and I hope you enjoy reading. Don't forget that I'll gladly accept any ideas you would like to give. Also I'd like to mention that how Lu should look before the time-skip and after it should be the story picture unless it hasn't changed yet but it will._

_Don't forget to R&R_

_Disclaimer: I own One Piece. YAY! Oh wait...Nah, that's just me on acid_

* * *

A boy of about 17 wearing a red vest, the bandit, Higuma the Bear's coat cut down to fit him, blue shorts, sandals and a straw hat with a scar underneath his left eye and a girl of 16 with a slender body wearing similar clothes to the boy except not wearing a coat, having a sword and Flintlock pistol at each of her sides and a bag full of smoke bombs hanging from the back of her shorts, her shorts went only half-way down her thighs with her top fully unbuttoned revealing her cleavage (it would seem luck has it that even when running or fighting, her top won't slip off revealing her breasts), with a similar yet more worn-out straw hat sailed away on a small fishing boat.

"Finally my adventure to become the King of the Pirates has started." He turned to the girl next to him.

"So, Lu, you sure you don't want to join my crew?"

"Yes, Luffy, I'm sure. Besides I'd rather just watch then get involved in your fights." She replied to Luffy calmly before sensing something heading their way. "Oh, it seems we have a visitor!"

Just as Lu finished what she was saying the Sea King around these parts raised itself out of the water and attempted to eat the two that inhabited the sailing vessel, but immediately stopped when it saw Lu looking at it sternly with a slight frown, as it could tell this girl was extremely strong compared to it.

'So, this is the Sea King that took Shanks-kuun's arm?' Lu was thinking to herself when suddenly remembered what she kept forgetting. 'Oh crap, Shanks-kuun didn't loose his arm in this time, so I can't be angry at this guy, can I?'

Lu's slight frown immediately turned into a heart-warming smiled which made the Sea king blush slightly and soften up.

"Hi, I'm Lu, this here's Luffy." She told the sea beast.

"Yo, 'sup?"

"Do you have a name we could call you by?" Lu asked. The sea beast shook its head.

"Then how about we give you a name?" The sea beast never having a conversation with a human before just nodded.

"Then how about… we call you Unagi?" Both Luffy and Lu asked the sea beast.

'Eel?' The Sea King thought as it nodded.

"Hey Unagi, I plan on becoming the King of the Pirates. You want to join me on this adventure?" Luffy asked.

Unagi looked over at Lu when Luffy told him, "Lu will also be coming along."

Unagi immediately nodded, quite vigorously at that.

After Luffy put some rope in Unagi's mouth to pull them along, Lu got a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Luffy, I just got a good idea. How about we test our luck by sailing into a whirlpool?"

"Yosh, alright Unagi take us to the nearest whirlpool." Unagi looked at them like they were crazy. After a couple of seconds Luffy turned to Lu and asked with a somewhat confused expression, "Lu, what's a whirlpool?"

Lu face-palmed at Luffy's question, 'I can't forget he's an idiot, can I?' After a moment of calming herself down, Lu decided to answer it with an idiotic answer, "It's a mystery current Luffy."

* * *

Just as they were approaching the whirlpool Lu called to Unagi, "Oi, Unagi, after we go into the mystery current, I want you to stay underwater until I call you out at the Grand Line 'cause I want to scare the crap out of Luffy-kun's crew there, okay?"

Unagi nodded then went underwater, just before it got out of earshot, Luffy called out, "Don't interfere in any of our fights when we're on the ocean unless we ask, okay?"

Luffy took it as a yes when Unagi's tail came out of the water and made a giant splash.

"Yosh, now to sail into tha… hey Lu, what are you doing?" Luffy asked Lu when he saw her trying to get into the only barrel on the ship.

"I think it would be safer to be in this barrel then just standing on this ship, especially if you have a Devil Fruit." She replied before grabbing him and shoving him into the barrel against his protests.

After she was certain he wasn't getting out unless he broke it, which she was sure he wouldn't seeing as how he couldn't swim, she jumped into the barrel with him and after putting the top on securely, fell fast asleep.

* * *

"-arrel seems to hold some fine wine. Coby, you better not tell anybody about this. Now, I'm going to punch this barrel so we can drink its contents."

'Seriously, he's gonna punch a barrel he thinks is full of liquids? What an idiot. Well I might as well wake Luffy-kun up.' Lu thought as she started to poke Luffy to wake him.

As he woke up, Luffy burst through the barrel sending Lu to the ground and hitting a pirate in the jaw sending him through the hull in the ship, but not low enough to let water in, yelling, "That was a good nap!"

Lu saw Coby and let some tears fall before quickly wiping them away thinking, 'I will make sure your dream comes true.'

Luffy looked around for Lu and when he saw that she was on the ground, helped her up.

Lu saw a scared shitless Coby and couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction to her and Luffy then turned around to see two pirates that after seeing her beauty had hearts in their eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Y-you're on 'Iron-Mace' Alvida's ship." They answered blushing before noticing that her top wasn't buttoned up and her cleavage was showing, after which they got giant nosebleeds that shot them towards the wall and got knocked out.

Lu shrugged it off and asked Coby if he could take them to where food was. He complied and took them to the food storage where both Luffy and Lu stuffed their faces full of apples.

Coby explained how he ended up as Alvida's cabin boy by accident.

After hearing this Luffy called Coby a clumsy idiot and Lu just laughed her ass off. no matter how many times her father told her Coby's story she still couldn't help but laugh when she heard it from the boy himself. After Lu stopped laughing, Coby explained about his dream to become an Admiral of the Navy.

"How about we help you start your dream by getting you off this boat?" She asked Coby.

He just stared wide-eyed at her before smiling and accepting her help.

After eating just about all the food they went up on deck.

As they stepped on the deck all eyes turned and grew hearts when they saw Lu with her unbuttoned top.

Alvida grew angered at how her crew were acting towards the beautiful girl and in jealousy when getting a closer look at her.

Lu used a small amount of Conquerors Haki and knocked out all of Alvida's crew except for the captain, Alvida.

Alvida and Coby stared shock at what just happened and Luffy was just picking his nose when Lu asked, "How about we make a deal, Alvida, since I don't like violence, you let Coby come with us and I'll tell you the last known location of the Slip-Slip Fruit, which will make you very beautiful, what do you say?"

Seeing as how the girl was much, much, more powerful and even more beautiful than her she came to a conclusion.

Alvida agreed and Lu told her what she knew and then Marines came and fired upon them.

Lu apologised to Alvida for what she was about to do and then sent her flying with a single punch.

'Good, now she won't get caught by the Marines.'

Luffy grabbed Coby and Lu then jumped off the side of the ship into a small boat with a fiery-haired girl in it.

"EYAAAA!" She screamed when three people came crashing down into the small boat she had stolen from Alvida's ship.

When two of the three sat up the red-headed girl noticed that they looked almost identical. The only things that made them different was the scar under the guys' left eye, their clothes, one had weapons and the fact that one of them was a guy and one was a girl.

'It's Nami-san! I don't want her to get suspicious by me accidentally saying her name so I'd better get her to tell me her name quickly.'

"Oh, hi, this is Coby-kuun. His dream is to become an Admiral in the Marines." Lu said pointing at Coby, then pointing at Luffy, "He's Luffy-kun. His dream is to become the King of the Pirates." That comment caused Nami to look angrily at Luffy. "And I'm Lu. I'm just along for the ride. What's your name?"

The other girl being as shocked as she was accidently told them, "Nami."

"Nice to meet you, Nami-san…say, you wouldn't happen to be going to Shell Town, would you?" Lu asked politely.

"Y-y-yeah. D-do you want a ride there?" Nami asked scared. She heard from the boat how everyone on board fell unconscious without her moving and saw Alvida flying into the distance because of one punch, so she knew just how strong the girl in front of her was and she noticed that the boy wearing a similar straw hat to the girl hadn't fought at all.

'They must be really strong since they don't look like they even tried to fight seriously,' She gulped when she suddenly saw the straw-hatted girl looking at her left shoulder intently.

Nami jumped slightly when the girl asked, "Do you have tattoo, 'cause I smell a faint scent of ink on you?"

'I can't let them find out about me having Arlong's Mark or they might throw me off.' She thought, fear growing inside of her, so she tried to answer calmly, "Y-yeah, I-I do."

Lu's and Luffy's eyes sparked and they called out, "COOL!"

Nami sweat-dropped after hearing that.

"Oi Nami-san, can you wake me up when we get there cause I'm gonna get some sleep." Lu told Nami before resting her head on Luffy's shoulder and started to softly snore.

When Coby and Nami saw her sleeping face, the two words they both thought with a deep blush on their faces was, 'SO CUTE!'

"Why are you going to Shell Town Nami?" Luffy asked Interrupting her thoughts.

"There's something there I need to get." She answered. Then she asked, "Why are you going there?"

"Lu told me that she heard the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro is being held there by Captain 'Axe Hand' Morgan. If he's a nice guy then I might let him join my crew." As he finished this both Nami and Coby yelled at him with shark teeth.

"ARE YOU A MORON? HE'S A PIRATE HUNTER!"

"So… your point being?" He asked while picking his nose.

"HE HUNTS PIRATES!"

"So?"

They both sweat-dropped but decided not to talk about it.

"Hey Luffy, why is she sailing with you but not as your first mate?"

"She doesn't think a first mate should have the same fighting style and should be a swordsman. Also, she doesn't want to follow someone she could beat to a pulp without even trying."

"So, she can easily beat you beat you?" Coby asked, a bit intrigued at what he was saying about the girl.

"Yep."

"what's your fighting style Luffy?" Nami asked also intrigued.

"I use my body to fight."

"So, Lu-chan also fights with her body? Nami asked while thinking, 'Does that also mean her breasts?'

"Yep, and she also uses her tail."

Coby and Nami both stared wide-eyed at Luffy before asking with a stutter, "L-lu-chan has a tail?"

"I think that's what she calls her sword."

"She calls her sword her tail?"

"I think. Anyway I'm gonna do the same as Lu and get some sleep."

Luffy then closed his eyes and fell asleep accidentally knocking Lu so that her head fell into his lap. Lu moved in her sleep until she was comfortable.

"She looks really cute, doesn't she?" Nami asked turning to Coby.

"Yeah and they look just like brother and sister."

"Ne, Coby, why are you with them if you want to be a marine?"

"It's because they helped me."

"How?"

Coby explained everything that happened, got embarrassed when Nami laughed at how he ended up on Alvida's ship and how Luffy and Lu saved him.

After hearing about Luffy and Lu, Nami had a look of confusion on her face.

"So there are some good pirates out there?"

"And there are bad marines." Lu added without opening her eyes."

"Lu-chan! Y-you were awake?" Coby stuttered.

"The Grand Line is home to the Marines Head Quarters, so there are lesser numbers of corrupt marines, but in the other four seas there are much more corrupt ones. Especially in East Blue, which is the weakest of the four seas. the only pirates to be worried about are Pirate Clown Buggy, Kuro of the Thousand Plans, Don Krieg and Saw-Nose Arlong."

The last name made Nami flinch a bit, nobody but Lu saw it, who had her eyes slightly open.

'Poor Nami, I wish I could do something about it but this is Luffy-kun's fight.'

"I thought Kuro of the Thousand Plans was executed?" Coby asked confused.

'That's right! Kuro's been hiding, pretending to be a butler so nobody knows.'

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. I'm gonna get some sleep now."

After Lu fell asleep, Nami quietly started to navigate the boat to Shell Town.

* * *

_"Papa, Papa, I missed you." A crying child ran and jumped up to her father._

_"I missed you too, Lu." Her father replied. "I have a gift for you."_

_"Really!? What is it? Lu asked happily._

_The man took off the straw hat on his head and placed it on her head._

_"This was my treasure… but now it's yours. Look after it, Okay?"_

_Lu's face lit up brightly and she shouted while kissing him on the cheek. "I LOVE YOU PAPA, I LOVE YOU!"_

_"I…" _"Lu…"_ "love…" _"Lu…"_ "too…" _"LU!"

* * *

Lu opened her eyes slightly to see the silhouette of a man with a straw hat on his head.

"Mornin' Papa, what's for breakfast today?" Lu asked half-asleep.

"Lu, I'm not your Papa. I'm Luffy."

She opened her eyes all the way and saw that it was indeed only Luffy.

"Lu, guess what? We're here." Luffy exclaimed in a childish voice.

She looked around and saw that they were in fact in Shell Town. She also saw that there was no Nami.

"Where's Nami-san, Luffy-kun?" she asked in a somewhat childish voice.

"She left already and said to say good luck on your adventure to you." Coby told her.

"I think we will see her again." Both Luffy and Lu said at the same time.

* * *

Luffy and Coby were walking towards the marine base since that was where they were told Zoro was.

"I wonder why Lu-chan told us to go on without her?" Coby wondered aloud.

"She probably went to go see that girl, Nami." Luffy told them

* * *

Lu was watching Nami try to find a way into the marine base. She was trying to suppress her giggles at seeing how angry Nami was getting but couldn't hold it in anymore and howled out in laughter surprising Nami.

"Lu-chan!? What are you doing here?" She asked, worried and a little annoyed at the girl in front of her.

"You know, you could just wait till Luffy-kun causes a racket since he always causes rackets wherever he goes." Nami continued to listen to what Lu had to say. "I'll tell you when you can sneak in so just wait.

Nami decided to listen to the girl and nodded.

* * *

During this time Luffy and Coby went to where Zoro was at the Marine Base.

When they got there Luffy started looking for where he was.

"Luffy I don't think they would just le-" Coby started but got interrupted by Luffy calling to him.

"Oi Coby, I think I can see him!"

Coby saw Luffy looking over the wall. Without warning Luffy stretched his arm down and grabbed Coby. Coby starred wide-eyed at him then decided to ask him about what just happened later. Luffy then made sure Coby was hanging onto the wall next to him and they watched as a girl tried to give him some rice balls when a stupid looking guy at which the two marines behind him called Helmeppo-sama.

He ate then spat out the rice balls, knocked the others from the girls' hands and then proceeded to step on them. He ordered one of the marines behind him to throw the girl over the wall.

The marine complied and quietly apologised to the girl, telling her to curl into a ball so she wouldn't get to hurt.

Luffy made sure to catch the girl when she came over the wall with an out-stretched arm but made sure to keep his eyes on Zoro until Helmeppo and the two marines with him left. he then turned to the girl, still clinging to the wall.

"Thank you, my name is Rika."

"I'm Luffy, this here's Coby. Guess Zoro ain't that bad a guy, is he?"

"NO!" Rika shouted out, but continued. "He was only trying to save me from Helmeppo's pet wolf… where'd Luffy go?"

Coby and Rika turned their heads looking for where Luffy was.

"He just climbed over the wall to see Roronoa Zoro?" A sweet voice answered.

Rika turned to see a girl that resembled Luffy except for her clothes, her weapons, her chest and the scar underneath the left eye. She had a straw hat hanging from her neck that looked more worn-out than Luffy's and her hair was the same length as .

"W-who are you?" she asked with a blush and in awe of the other girls' beauty.

"Names Lunaro but everybody calls me Lu. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and see how it's going between Luffy-kun and Zoro-kuun." And with that, Lu jumped over the wall with ease and landed on the other side.


End file.
